Teach Me How to Made Chocolate
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Sepulang sekolah, Tanjirou meminta Kanao untuk mengajarinya membuat cokelat. Kanao tidak tahu apa ia menyesal atau tidak karena menyanggupi, namun selanjutnya ia dapat kejutan lain. / "Artinya ... kamu membuat cokelat itu untuk seseorang?" / "Yup. Untuk orang yang kusukai." / #ValentineFI2020


Bunyi bel pulang SMA Kimetsu memberi euforia tersendiri bagi para siswa yang sedang belajar di kelas masing-masing. Pak Rengoku keluar dari kelas setelah mengingatkan tugas presentasi minggu depan dengan intonasi kelewat semangat, sementara para siswanya nampak tak peduli dengan hal itu dan lebih memilih untuk langsung berbenah guna bisa pulang lebih cepat.

"Anu, Kanao, boleh bicara sebentar?"

Tsuyuri Kanao menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Ada Kamado Tanjirou di samping mejanya, lengkap dengan tas ransel sudah melekat di punggung. Mata si gadis mengerjap bingung, tanpa kata ia meminta Tanjirou agar segera bicara.

"Itu, aku lihat nilai tata bogamu bagus minggu lalu, jadi ..." Tanjirou menggaruk pipi. "... bisa ajari aku bagaimana caranya memasak?"

**~o~**

**Teach Me How to Made Chocolate**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba belong to Koyoharu Gotouge**

**Entry for event #ValentineFI2020**

**[little note: gakuen!AU]**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

"Memangnya kau mau memasak apa?"

"Bukan memasak, sih, tapi membuat–eh, tunggu, itu sama saja. Aku mau membuat cokelat, hehe."

Sore itu, Tanjirou memilih buat mampir ke toko kelontong dengan Kanao yang akan mengajarinya nanti. Soal Nezuko, gadis itu akan pulang sekalian menjemput adik-adiknya yang bersekolah di SMP dan SD Kimetsu, jadi sepertinya tidak akan ada masalah kalau Tanjirou tidak pulang bersamanya kali ini.

Kanao sendiri akhirya bersedia mengajari teman sekelasnya itu memasak. Sebelum pergi tadi, ia sudah minta izin pada kedua kakak angkatnya untuk pulang lebih larut hari ini–Kanae memperbolehkannya asalkan ia bisa jaga diri, sekalipun agaknya Shinobu tidak terlalu menyetujuinya.

"Cokelat, ya ...?" gumam Kanao pelan. "Cokelat untuk apa?"

"Pokoknya untuk sesuatu," Tanjirou hanya tersenyum. Tangannya mengambil keranjang yang akan ia gunakan untuk memasukan bahan-bahan yang akan ia beli nanti.

Kanao mangut-mangut saja. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju rak bahan-bahan membuat kue yang berada di bagian kiri toko. Aroma manis yang berasal dari beberapa bahan tertentu seperti butter dan vanili bubuk merasuki hidung masing-masing kala mereka sampai–Tanjirou tentunya sudah hafal karena sering membantu orang tuanya di dapur toko roti keluarganya tiap akhir pekan, dan sampai sekarang aroma yang khas itu masih jadi favoritnya.

Keduanya berhenti di depan salah satu rak yang memajang cokelat siap masak beraneka jenis dan rasa. Kanao melirik Tanjirou. "Pilihlah," ucapnya.

Tanjirou diam sejenak. Maniknya mengamati tiap-tiap cokelat yang terpantri di atas rak, lalu menatap Kanao. "Ng ... aku nggak tahu cokelat apa yang biasa disukai para gadis," ujarnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk. "Kau ada saran, Kanao?"

Kanao mengerjap. Dahinya mengernyit karena heran, namun setelahnya gadis itu ikut memperhatikan deretan cokelat yang ada di hadapannya dan menunjuk salah satu merk cokelat susu. "Aku rasa yang itu."

"Kanao juga suka?"

"Sedikit ..."

"Bagaimana dengan cokelat yang kamu sukai?"

Kanao menunjuk salah satu cokelat putih yang terletak tak jauh dengan cokelat susu yang ditunjuknya sebelumnya. Tanjirou mangut-mangut, lalu mengambil masing-masing satu bungkus dari merk cokelat yg ditunjuk oleh Kanao, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih. Kanao turut mengambil sebungkus cokelat susu untuk dirinya sendiri–katanya sekalian beli, ksrena ia juga mau membuatkan cokelat untuk Kanae dan Shinobu selagi mengajari Tanjirou nanti.

Keduanya bergerak menuju kasir. Tapi, sebelumnya, Tanjirou menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil beberapa bungkus permen jeli yang entah mau ia apakan nanti. Merasa sudah cukup, keduanya membayar belanjaan masing-masing dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah Tanjirou.

~o~

"_Nii-chan_!" Takeo dan Shigeru langsung menyambut kala Tanjirou dan Kanao masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Huaa, ada Kanao-_san_!" Hanako ikut berseru. "Kanao-_san_, halo!"

"H-halo ..." Kanao tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus memberi respon pada adik-adik Tanjirou.

Matanya gadis itu melirik sedikit–dari arah pintu yang tampaknya mengarah menuju ruang keluarga, tampak Nezuko mengintip dengan Rokuta berada dalam gendongannya. Gadis tertua keluarga Kamado itu hanya melempar senyum ramah, menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka.

"Nah, Kanao, ayo," tahu-tahu Tanjirou sudah ada di sebelahnya. "Takeo, Hanako, Shigeru, _Nii-chan_ dan Kanao-_san_ akan memasak sebentar di dapur. Kalian jangan mengganggu, ya?"

"Ya~!"

Tanjirou mengajak Kanao ke arah dapur rumah keluarganya. Dapur rumah keluarga Kamado memang tidak terlalu luas–bahkan dapurnya menyatu dengan ruang makan–namun isinya bisa dibilang lengkap. Selagi Kanao meletakan tasnya di atas salah satu kursi, Tanjirou mengambil beberapa alat yang akan mereka gunakan nanti.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang, Kanao?" Tanjirou bertanya.

Kanao hanya mengangguk. "Ayo," ucapnya.

Cokelat yang sebelumnya mereka beli di toko kelontong dikeluarkan dan diletakan di atas meja. Kanao menoleh sebentar pada Tanjirou. "Kau punya dua talenan dan pisau?"

"Oh–sebentar ..." Tanjirou langsung bergerak ke arah lemari dapur. Dua buah talenan berikut pisaunya ia keluarkan, lantas di bawa ke atas meja tempat Kanao menunggu. "Untuk apa ini?"

"Sebelum melelehkan cokelat, kau perlu memotongnya," ujar Kanao seraya meraih pisau yang diberikan oleg Tanjirou. "Lalu taruh dalam mangkuk."

Tanjirou mangut-mangut. "Baiklah ..." ia membuka bungkusan cokelat putih miliknya dan meletakan isinya di atas talenan. "Omong-omong, apa aku butuh dua mangkuk?–aku punya dua rasa dan aku mau membuat keduanya."

Kanao mengangguk. Tanjirou kembali mangut-mangut dan lanjut memotong cokelatnya.

Setelah itu, dapur berubah hening. Hanya ada suara pisau membentur talenan yang mengisi suasana.

Kanao selesai lebih dulu, karena ia hanya memotong sebungkus cokelat–juga ia lebih terbiasa memegang pisau ketimbang Tanjirou. Selagi menunggu pemuda yang meminta diajari itu selesai memotong cokelat, gadis itu meraih panci yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan, mengisinya dengan air, lalu menyalakan kompor dan meletakan panci tersebut di atasnya.

Air yang direbus Kanao mendidih tepat setelah Tanjirou selesai memotong cokelat-cokelat miliknya. Kanao mematikan kompor, lalu membagi air rebusan itu ke dalam dua wadah berbeda.

"Letakan mangkukmu di dalam sini," ujar Kanao seraya meletakan mangkuk miliknya di dalam wadah lebar tersebut. Tidak sampai tenggelam, namun nampaknya panasnya dapat melelehkan cokelat yang berada dalam mangkuk tersebut.

Tanjirou mengikuti apa yang gadis itu praktekan. "Begini?"

Kanao mengangguk. "Tunggu beberapa saat, nanti mereka mulai meleleh sendiri," ucapnya. "Setelah sebagian besar cokelatnya meleleh, kau bisa mengaduk-aduknya–tapi hati-hati, airnya panas sekali."

~o~

"Omong-omong, aku masih penasaran," Kanao tiba-tiba berkata, ketika Tanjirou sesang menuang lelehan cokelat ke dalam cetakan.

Tanjirou menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kenapa ... kamu mau membuat cokelat?" gadis itu mengulang pertantaan yang ia utarakan pada Tanjirou saat mereka masih berada di toko kelontong tadi sore.

Pemuda bermarga Kamado itu diam sejenak. "Soalnya ... ini tanggal 14 Februari, hehe," cengirnya.

"14 Februari?"

"Hari _Valentine_–kamu ingat?"

Ah, ya, Kanao tahu itu. Hari di mana para gadis memberi cokelat buat orang yang mereka sukai, hal yang sejak dulu tidak Kanao perdulikan karena baginya tidak terlalu penting. Tapi mendengar Tanjirou mengatakan alasannya mau belajar membuat cokelat adalah karena ini tanggal 14 Februari, Kanao makin bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku mengikuti budaya luar, sih–buat mereka, laki-laki juga bisa memberikan cokelat pada hari Valentine, anggap saja seperti _White Day _yang dipercepat."

Ah, Kanao mengerti sekarang.

"Artinya ... kamu membuat cokelat itu untuk seseorang?" tanyanya lagi.

Tanjirou mengangguk. "Yup," pemuda itu tersenyum. "Untuk orang yang kusukai."

~o~

Kanae _Nee-san_ pernah bilang, jika seseorang ingin memberikan sesuatu, ia tak pernah mengatakannya pada orang yang akan ia beri. Wejangan yang didapat saat tak sengaja mendengar curhatan Shinobu tentang guru olahraga SMA Kimetsu pada kakak tertua mereka itu tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Kanao kala Tanjirou mengatakan soal orang yang akan ia beri cokelat buatanmya.

Tanjirou akan memberikan cokelat buatannya pada orang yang ia sukai. Sesederhana itu, namun Kanao tidak tahu kenapa dadanya jadi terasa sesak tiap ia mengingat hal tersebut.

Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi menyesal karena menyanggupi buat mengajarkan pemuda itu caranya membuat cokelat? Hubungannya dengan Kamado Tanjirou hanyalah sebatas teman sekelas, bukan? Tidak ada hubungan khusus, harusnya Kanao biasa saja saat mendengar ucapan Tanjirou barusan.

Harusnya begitu.

"Kanao, aku sudah selesai menuang semuanya. Sekarang tinggal dimasukan ke dalam lemari pendingin, kan?" suara Tanjirou membuyarkan lamuna Kanao. Gadis itu cepat-cepat menoleh, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah!" Tanjirou tersenyum, dan berlalu sambil membawa cetakan cokelat miliknya ke arah lemari pendingin.

Kanao masih di tempatnya, tidak tahu mengapa dadanya tiba-tiba jadi makin sesak.

~o~

Tanjirou tampak asyik sendiri dengan kegiatannya–menata cokelat yang sudah jadi di dalam sebuah kotak berbahan mika bening dengan ukuran lebar. Beberapa tiruan bunga mawar dan wisteria kecil bertebaran di dekatnya, juga bungkus permen jeli yang sudah dibuka. Sesekali mulut pemuda itu mengatakan "oh", lalu ia akan mengambil bungkusan permen jeli tadi dan mengambil isinya beberapa, dimasukan ke dalam kotak tersebut.

Kanao juga punya kegiatan sendiri–beruntungnya plastik pembungkus sisa kegiatan prakarya minggu lalu masih ada di tasnya, ia bisa ikut menatanya buat diberikan pada Kanae dan Shinobu begitu pulang nanti. Namun, irisnya sesekali melirik ke samping, ke arah Tanjirou yang kelihatannya bersemangat sekali menata cokelat buatannya.

Ah, lagi-lagi dadanya terasa sesak. Kanao jadi ingin langsung pulang saja, ketimbang menyiksa diri sendiri karena sesuatu yang tidak ia pahami.

"Selesai!" Tanjirou tiba-tiba bersorak.

Kanao menoleh. "Sudah ... selesai?"

Tanjirou mengangguk semangat. "Um!" ia tersenyum riang. "Makasih, ya, Kanao!"

"... Tidak masalah ..." Kebetulan, ia sudah selesai dengan cokelat-cokelat miliknya. Kanao menggenggam cokelat miliknya, lalu berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Tanjirou, Kanao berlalu. Ia memasukan cokelat-cokelat buatannya ke dalam tas, kemudian beranjak. Namun, belum ia keluar, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menahan tangannya dari belakang.

Kanao menoleh. Didapatinya Tanjirou yang menahan tangannya. Iris merah gelap bertemu ungu, Kanao mengernyit bingung. "Huh?"

"Sebelum kau pulang ... aku punya sesuatu," tatapan Tanjirou seolah ikut menyuruh Kanao untuk tinggal sebentar.

Si pemilik marga Tsuyuri makin bingung, namun ia berbalik, menghadap Tanjirou. "Kenapa?"

Tanjirou tiba-tiba menyerahkan sesuatu. Kanao mengerjap.

Itu kotak mika bening berisi cokelat yang tadi Tanjirou tata. Selain cokelat, ada beberapa permen jeli dan tiruan bunga mawar dan wisteria kecil di sana, tertata apik hingga menimbulkan kesan yang menyenangkan. Kanao menatap Tanjirou, bingung.

"Untukmu," Tanjirou tersenyum hangat.

Kanao mengerjap. "... Untukku?"

Tanjirou mengangguk. "Aku minta Kanao membantuku karena aku nggak tahu apa yang kamu sukai," ujarnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk. "Maaf karena sebelumnya membuatmu kecewa."

Kanao tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Maniknya menatap Tanjirou dalam, sebelum kembali beralih pada kotak yang ada di tangannya. Tanpa disadari, gadis itu ikut tersenyum.

**-end-**

**Ah, selesai, masih dengan kegajean yang biasa :"D**

**Ini gak bisa disebut debut pertama Vira di fandom KnY, sih–sebelum2nya Vira juga pernah nulis flash-fanfiction (?) KnY, tapi di IG, hehe :"v**

**(iya Vira tau Valentine masih lama. Tapi deadline buat event ini tgl 13 Februari, Vira sih mending ngepost sekarang mumpung dah kelar :'u)**

**(btw kemaren ultahnya Giyuu. Vira baru sadar ultahnya si kang cilok samaan ama adek Vira hjkhjkhjks-)**

**Btw, ada yang berminat buat gabung ke FI? Kalau minat, silakan hubungi Eins-Zwei via PM, dan kehadiran kalian di grup akan Vira tunggu :D**

**Sampai ketemu lain waktu ;)**

**-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
